Made for each other
by noire2jais
Summary: One-shot. L'histoire se déroule à la fin de "The Last jedi". Ben et Rey se battent ensemble contre la garde prétorienne de feu Suprême Leader Snoke mais au moment d'accepter la proposition de Ben, rey fera-t-elle un choix différent ?


\- BEN !

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'avoir attiré son attention, Rey jeta son sabre de toutes ses forces dans sa direction. L'arme tournoya dans les airs et tout se termina alors très vite, le garde prétorien ne put rien faire. Ben attrapa le sabre au vol et l'alluma quelques secondes, juste assez pour que la lame incandescente transperce le casque et le crâne de l'homme en rouge. Lentement, le garde relâcha sa prise et Ben passa la lance qui l'étranglait par-dessus sa tête pour laisser son adversaire s'écraser lourdement au sol derrière lui.

Rey regarda Ben se redresser lentement sans la lâcher des yeux. Qu'allait-il se passer pour eux, maintenant ? Elle frissonna sous l'intensité de son regard, puis une détonation lointaine la ramena dans le présent : ça n'était pas encore terminé. Elle se retourna vivement et constata que le vaisseau continuait de tirer sur les résistants qui s'enfuyaient.

\- La flotte ! s'écria-t-elle en courant vers l'observatoire. Donne-leur l'ordre d'arrêter de tirer ! On peut encore sauver la flotte !

Un frisson glacé s'empara de Ben en la voyant s'éloigner de lui pour courir au secours de ses amis. Serait-ce toujours ainsi ? Est-ce que, malgré tout ce qu'il pourra bien faire, jamais personne ne se souciera véritablement de lui ? Il venait de la sauver de Snoke, elle et, accessoirement, Skywalker, et sans avoir eu le temps d'échanger un seul mot, sans même un merci, elle se précipitait vers d'autres en l'abandonnant derrière. Il devrait y être habitué depuis, mais la douleur était toujours la même. Il détourna les yeux pour ne plus la voir et, ce faisant, les reporta sur le trône au pied duquel gisait encore le corps découpé de son ancien maître. Un trône désormais vide. Il fit quelques pas dans cette direction lorsqu'elle l'appela à nouveau.

\- Ben ?

Sa voix était pleine de doute et de peur, mais lui… lui sentait grandir en lui quelque chose d'immense, la soif d'un pouvoir qui était là, à sa portée. Il lui suffisait de s'en saisir et il résoudrait tous ses problèmes. Il deviendrait encore plus puissant et rien ni personne ne pourrait plus jamais le blesser. Il devait prendre sa décision maintenant.

\- Toutes ces vieilles choses doivent s'éteindre, murmura-t-il sans lâcher le trône des yeux. Snoke… Skywalker...

Se tournant enfin dans sa direction, il lut la déception dans son regard. Elle avait cru l'avoir ramené à la Lumière et elle commençait seulement à en douter. Il s'avança à pas mesurés vers elle jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques mètres tout en continuant :

\- Les Sith, les Jedi, la Rébellion, qu'ils meurent tous !

Il voyait dans son regard que la déception d'avoir échoué avec lui cette fois-ci n'avait en rien entamé son désir de le sauver, son désir de rester près de lui. Et puis, il y avait sa vision aussi. Celle qu'il avait eue lorsque leurs doigts s'étaient effleurés. Il n'avait pas menti dans l'élévateur, il l'avait vue, au bon moment, se joindre à lui. Et ce moment était venu, il en était certain. Il lui suffisait de lui tendre la main à son tour et de lui ouvrir son cœur, de lui livrer son désir le plus intime et elle viendrait.

\- Rey.

Il tendit sa main gantée de noir, paume ouverte vers le haut dans sa direction, et déglutit avant de finir sa phrase. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire que c'était facile. Il avait peur, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur qu'en prononçant ces mots :

\- Unissons nos forces. Ensemble, nous pouvons instaurer un nouvel ordre dans la galaxie.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Ben, ne bascule pas dans cette voie.

La supplication dans sa voix l'incita à persévérer. Elle était proche, en équilibre, elle n'avait besoin que d'un petit coup de pouce pour tomber. Un électrochoc.

\- Non, c'est toi qui résiste encore ! cria-t-il. Tu t'accroches ! Lâche prise !

Son bras retomba doucement le long de son corps et il se radoucit pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

\- Tu veux savoir la vérité sur tes parents ? Ou tu l'as toujours su ?

Il comprit qu'il avait visé juste lorsqu'il vit une larme solitaire couler le long de sa joue. Il avança encore un peu vers elle en continuant, plus comme une affirmation que comme une question :

\- Tu l'as refoulé. Tu sais d'où tu viens. Dis-le.

Elle luttait de toutes ses forces contre ses larmes, contre la douleur de la vérité crue, contre l'acceptation de quelque chose qu'elle avait compris depuis des années mais qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu croire.

\- Dis-le, insista-t-il avec une certaine tendresse.

Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et se mirent à dévaler ses joues. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, elle n'était plus sur Jakku où la vie monotone qu'elle avait mené jusqu'à présent lui avait anesthésié l'esprit. Elle cilla plusieurs fois, puis lâcha, comme à contrecœur :

\- C'étaient des parias.

Oui, Jakku était bien loin désormais. Maintenant, elle faisait face à des choses bien pires encore, des douleurs dans son cœur plus saisissantes que la faim, une vérité plus brûlante encore que la morsure du soleil sur sa peau. Elle était face à une mission de sauvetage récalcitrante, à un allié revêche, à un ennemi sans pitié.

\- De vulgaires ferrailleurs, qui t'ont vendue pour acheter à boire, asséna-t-il avec un mouvement dédaigneux du menton tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un sanglot. Ils sont morts, ils sont dans une fosse commune dans le désert de Jakku.

Il était certain que ses paroles finiraient de l'isoler de ses soi-disant amis. Il allait la mettre au fond d'un trou sombre d'où il lui semblerait être la seule lumière. Alors, impitoyable, sans lui laisser le temps de souffler ou d'enfin embrasser la vérité qu'elle avait poursuivie toute sa vie tout en la connaissant déjà, il continua :

\- Tu n'as aucune place dans cette histoire, tu ne viens de nulle part. Tu n'es rien.

Elle détourna le regard et déglutit en ravalant ses sanglots. Unkar Plutt l'avait rabaissée un nombre incalculable de fois, mais ce n'était rien comparé à cette insulte-là, dans cette bouche-là. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer quelle était la vérité la plus douloureuse : savoir que ses propres parents l'avaient abandonnée, l'avaient vendue, ou admettre que tous les rêves de Jedi et de noblesse que Luke et Leia lui avait mis en tête n'étaient pas pour elle. Ben venait de le dire, sans méchanceté et même avec douceur, elle n'était personne, elle n'était rien. Rien qu'une petite pilleuse d'épaves sans éducation, sans famille et sans avenir. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? Comment avait-elle pu croire que Luke ferait d'elle une Jedi et qu'elle sauverait Ben Solo ? Qu'elle avait un destin ?

\- Mais pas pour moi, ajouta doucement Ben.

Lorsqu'elle comprit le sens des trois mots qu'il venait de prononcer, Rey redressa la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il semblait si sincère. Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'elle représentait quelque chose pour lui ? Qu'il… tenait à elle ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il lui tendit à nouveau la main.

\- Rejoins-moi.

Elle fixa quelques secondes cette main tendue vers elle. Se pourrait-il que, finalement, elle compte pour quelqu'un ? Pour lui ? Était-ce mal de s'accrocher à cet espoir lorsqu'elle connaissait toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises ? Rey releva la tête et plongea à nouveau dans son regard. Il était sincère, elle ne pouvait plus en douter, il souhaitait vraiment qu'il la rejoigne. Il la voulait à ses côtés, mais Ben Solo avait à nouveau disparu derrière la soif de pouvoir et la souffrance de Kylo Ren. Ces deux parties de lui-même n'étaient unis et en symbiose que lorsque Rey était concernée.

\- S'il te plait, insista-t-il dans un souffle.

C'était comme une prière. Il avait _besoin_ d'elle à ses côtés, c'était le bon moment, elle devait prendre sa main. Rey leva lentement le bras, tournant sa paume vers le bas. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se résoudre à céder au côté obscur et ça lui déchirait le cœur, mais peut-être qu'il y avait encore un moyen de sauver Ben Solo, peut-être que c'était le seul moyen de sauver Ben. Elle n'était incontestablement pas destinée à devenir le grand Chevalier Jedi que Luke aurait voulu mais la misérable pilleuse d'épave pouvait sûrement faire cet ultime sacrifice avant de retourner au néant. Sa main tremblante était juste au-dessus de la sienne à présent et elle se figea.

\- Je suis prête à te suivre, Ben, souffla-t-elle, et l'émotion de savoir que c'était la stricte vérité saisit son cœur.

Le côté obscur continuait de susurrer à son oreille : ne valait-il pas mieux être dans l'Obscurité avec lui que seule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Est-ce que ce ne serait pas agréable de compter enfin pour quelqu'un ? Peut être que son futur n'avait jamais été d'être dans la Lumière, peut-être que le Bien n'avait jamais été destiné à triompher ? Qui était-elle pour juger des lois cosmiques de l'univers ?

\- Alors, fais-le.

Snoke avait appris à son élève à prendre ce qu'il désirait, par la force si nécessaire, et en cet instant Kylo Ren mourrait d'envie de refermer ses doigts sur les siens mais elle devait venir d'elle-même, c'était la phase ultime de leur connexion et il voyait bien qu'elle oscillait, tout près de basculer.

Peut-être qu'elle devait oublier le plan qu'elle venait de fomenter à l'instant pour le sauver, un plan tellement bancal qu'il avait peu de chance de réussir. Et il était prêt à l'accueillir, il lui suffisait de renoncer à prononcer les mots qu'elle avait préparé et de se saisir de sa main.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas sans avoir d'abord essayé. S'il accédait à sa requête alors il pouvait encore être sauvé et elle partirait avec lui dans ce but. La jeune femme refoula ses larmes et ses idées de noirceur, en priant tous les dieux de l'existence pour que Ben accepte ses prochains mots. Elle savait qu'en les prononçant, elle prenait le risque de perdre la seule personne de la galaxie qui aurait pu la sauver de sa solitude :

\- A une seule condition, laissa-t-elle tomber.

Les traits de Ben se durcirent aussitôt, son regard s'assombrit et ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Mais sa main juste sous la sienne ne bougea pas. La supplique dans la voix de Rey l'empêcha de s'abandonner aussitôt à la colère qui l'avait envahie à l'entente de ces quatre mots. Au lieu de ça, il s'obligea à rester calme, expira et demanda du bout des lèvres :

\- Laquelle ?

\- Epargne la flotte. Ce n'est plus qu'une poignée de survivants terrorisés. Ils ne sont plus une menace pour ton pouvoir… pour notre pouvoir, ajouta-t-elle en effleurant volontairement ses doigts des siens.

Après un long moment de silence et un véritable combat intérieur, Ben lui donna raison. Après tout, c'était la vérité. Il ne restait de la Rébellion qu'une dizaine de navettes de transport pour à peine une centaine d'hommes et un croiseur vide. De son autre main, il détacha un comlink de sa ceinture et le porta à sa bouche, sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

\- Poste de commande ? Ici Kylo Ren.

 _\- Poste de commande, j'écoute._

\- Cesser le feu sur la flotte ennemie.

Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne. Ben savait que cet ordre n'allait pas plaire à Hux et, maintenant que Snoke était mort, il allait devoir mettre toute son énergie pour asseoir son pouvoir sur le trône du Premier Ordre. L'opérateur reprit :

 _\- Veuillez confirmer l'ordre._

\- Cessez le feu, ordre du Suprême Leader.

 _\- Bien reçu._

Un ordre du Suprême Leader ne souffrait aucune hésitation, même s'ils ignoraient à l'heure actuelle que le Premier Ordre avait subi un changement de direction. Rey ne tourna même pas la tête vers l'observatoire, les détonations dans son dos cessèrent presque aussitôt, signe qu'il avait été obéi. Ben remit son comlink en place et fixa Rey avec intensité, ouvrant un peu plus la main, prêt à prendre la sienne. Il avait exaucé sa requête, à elle maintenant de le rejoindre.

Rey combla les quelques millimètres qui subsistaient encore entre leurs paumes et il referma ses doigts sur les siens. Elle baissa les yeux. Voir sa main nue, si fine dans celle, immense, gantée et noire, de Ben, lui faisait un drôle d'effet assez contradictoire. Elle se sentait à la fois piégée, comme capturée par une sombre créature, et, en même temps, soulagée. Le sentiment de pouvoir enfin compter sur quelqu'un, de pouvoir s'appuyer sur une épaule large et rassurante, la submergea pour la première fois de sa vie. Lentement, il tira un peu sur son bras, l'approcha tout près de lui, repliant leurs mains unis entre leurs poitrines. Puis il monta son autre main à sa bouche et tira sur son gant avec ses dents pour l'en libérer. Du dos de ses doigts nus et chauds, il effleura sa joue. Rey ferma les yeux sous cette caresse qui faisait faire des bonds à son estomac.

La voir ainsi réagir à son toucher le bouleversait, lui aussi, et le petit compromis qu'il venait de faire lui semblait à présent tellement insignifiant comparé à la récompense de la voir enfin s'abandonner à lui. Après tout, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger, une fois de plus, dans les siens, il y lut toute la peur qui l'habitait encore. Rey était terrifiée. Certes, son sacrifice avait sauvé les rebelles d'une mort certaine, leur permettant de s'échapper et de survivre, mais pour cela elle s'était offerte au côté obscur et, même si c'était dans le but de le sauver, ça l'effrayait. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle à présent ? Allait-il tenter lui aussi de l'obliger à révéler la cachette de Luke afin de le tuer ? Serait-elle sa prisonnière ?

\- Je ne te ferais aucun mal, souffla-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il attendait d'elle à présent, mais son geste suivant lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Ben fit pivoter sa main nue dans l'autre sens, épousant la courbe de sa joue avec le creux de sa paume, puis se pencha sur elle avec lenteur en fixant ses lèvres. Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Que devait-elle faire ? Comment devait-elle réagir ? Incapable de bouger ou de prendre une décision, elle resta figée lorsque ses lèvres se refermèrent sur les siennes avec douceur.

Même si le fait qu'il accepte d'épargner les rebelles avait été un signe, elle avait maintenant une preuve tangible qu'elle s'était trompée : Ben Solo n'avait pas totalement disparu. Kylo Ren aurait été incapable d'une telle tendresse.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser. Avant cette seconde, il ne l'avait jamais vu de cette façon-là. Elle était jeune et puissante, il l'avait donc d'abord méprisée, puis haïe. Mais, alors qu'elle acceptait enfin de mettre son pouvoir en commun avec le sien, qu'il la tenait tout contre lui, qu'il sentait sa peau frissonnante sous ses doigts, un nouveau sentiment l'avait envahi. Un besoin humain, masculin et primaire.

Elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Les occasions sur Jakku avaient été rares, pour ne pas dire inexistantes, mais son corps réagit d'instinct à sa place. Elle referma à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes et sa main vint se poser sur sa taille. Poussé par ce timide encouragement, Ben approfondit encore le baiser, lâchant sa main pour la serrer entièrement contre lui.

Soudain, une secousse brutale les jeta tous les deux au sol. Ils se redressèrent côte à côte, en position assise, et constatèrent que le croiseur de la rébellion avait disparu et qu'une des ailes du vaisseau de Snoke dérivait lentement parmi des milliers de débris.

\- Il est passé en vitesse lumière, commenta Rey, horrifiée par un tel acte.

\- Il va falloir évacuer le vaisseau.

Ils tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre. Inconsciemment, Rey baissa les yeux sur les lèvres de Ben. Est-ce qu'ils venaient vraiment d'échanger leur premier baiser ? Ou avait-elle reçu un choc à la tête lors de la collision ? Elle rougit lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il portait un regard intense sur elle. L'instant d'après, il se tournait complètement vers elle et enserrait à nouveau sa taille fine en embrassant ses lèvres. Rey s'enhardit une fois encore et posa sa main légère sur son bras en répondant comme elle le pouvait à son baiser. Poussant doucement contre elle, il l'allongea au sol, glissant un genou entre les siens et s'appuyant sur son avant-bras pour ne pas peser contre elle. Ses doigts encore gantés se crispèrent sur le tissu de sa tunique beige, au niveau de la hanche de la jeune femme, avec une seule envie : la lui arracher et la faire sienne pour de bon - mais il se retint. Son besoin d'elle était puissant et violent, mais elle lui était trop précieuse pour la bousculer de cette manière. Avec étonnement, il sentit soudain ses petites mains remonter le long de son torse jusqu'à son cou et défaire le bouton du col de son uniforme. Il rompit le baiser et recula un peu pour l'observer. Elle s'empourpra aussitôt en se figeant, ses mains suspendues sur la fermeture éclair dissimulée sous le bouton qu'elle venait de défaire. Elle n'osait plus ni bouger ni détourner le regard, trop honteuse d'avoir suivi son impulsion, mais depuis qu'une de leur connexion l'avait montré à moitié nu et sans aucune pudeur, elle n'avait cessé d'imaginer la sensation de ses mains sur lui. Et ça s'était empiré lorsque leurs doigts s'étaient touchés et lorsqu'elle avait découvert la vérité sur la naissance de Kylo Ren. Plus elle apprenait à le connaître et plus son désir augmentait, mais jusqu'à maintenant ça n'avait été qu'une vague sensation lointaine, noyée dans la guerre et les conflits. Il ne sourit pas, ne s'adoucit pas, mais il la défia du regard et souffla :

\- Vas-y… Fais-le.

Comme un automate, elle descendit lentement la fermeture jusqu'à buter contre sa ceinture. Il s'en débarrassa et elle put reprendre son chemin jusqu'à ouvrir entièrement sa tunique. Son torse glabre et pâle s'offrit alors à sa vue et elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Elle écarta l'épais tissu noir et ses doigts rencontrèrent enfin sa peau nue. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté en laissant un grondement s'échapper de sa gorge. Il était chaud et encore moite de leur combat contre la garde prétorienne, mais la sensation était extraordinaire, pour elle, qui touchait pour la première fois un homme aussi intimement, comme pour, lui qui avait attendu ce moment pendant si longtemps. Bien sûr, il n'était plus vierge, mais Rey était différente des autres femmes qu'il avait connues. Elle était peut-être banale ou insignifiante pour beaucoup, mais, pour lui, elle était unique et exceptionnelle. Elle partageait le même ressenti de la Force que lui et, surtout, la même expérience de l'abandon et de la solitude. Elle le comprenait et il la comprenait. Elle pouvait panser ses blessures, le compléter, tandis que lui pouvait la canaliser, lui enseigner la maîtrise de la Force.

Le côté Obscur et la Lumière, le Bien et le Mal. Aucun ne pouvaient exister sans l'autre, il en allait de même pour eux, ils n'avaient pas réellement existé avant cette rencontre.

Tout au long de sa vie, ses parents, Luke puis Snoke avaient tenté de modeler Ben, de lui montrer une voie à suivre, mais aucun n'avait su, n'avait pu, combler ce vide en lui, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Rey, jusqu'à ce moment précis où, attachée à une table d'interrogatoire, seule et vulnérable, elle l'avait quand même confronté, elle l'avait percé à jour.

Ce n'étaient pas ses parents que Rey avait attendu toute sa vie. Comme le lui avait dit Maz Kanata : ce qui lui manquait tant n'était pas derrière elle, il était à venir. « Il » c'était Ben, elle le savait à présent qu'il reprenait possession de ses lèvres.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la saveur de son baiser et la texture de sa peau, s'abandonnant dans ses bras. Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait, seulement l'instant présent. Il n'y avait plus ni Lumière ni Obscurité, plus de Premier Ordre ni de Rebelles seuls comptaient son étreinte et ses baisers. Elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, qu'ils disparaissent dans une autre dimension où personne ne viendrait franchir la porte de cette salle d'un moment à l'autre, où personne ne l'attendait à la base rebelle. Un endroit où ils seraient seuls et libres. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

Elle sentit la main gantée bouger au niveau de sa taille et soudain sa propre ceinture tomba au sol avec un bruit métallique. Ben écarta sa tunique et déboutonna son pantalon court. Il rompit le baiser pour la regarder dans les yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait cessé de remuer les lèvres, trop intriguée et inquiète par ce qu'il faisait aussi proche de la partie la plus intime de son corps.

\- N'aie pas peur, souffla-t-il.

Elle acquiesça en silence, mais il arrêta néanmoins de la déshabiller. Il allait trop vite, elle était jeune et inexpérimentée, il ne voulait surtout pas l'effrayer. Il retira son second gant et sa main, désormais nue, se posa sagement sur sa taille, se contentant de la caresser du pouce tandis qu'il cajolait l'arrête de sa mâchoire et la courbe de son cou avec son long nez et ses lèvres. Puis, après quelques minutes, il remonta sous le vêtement qu'elle portait sous sa tunique et caressa la naissance de son sein nu, la faisant frissonner de nouveau. L'appréhension se lisait dans son regard, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter cette fois-ci. Il allait le faire, en douceur, mais il allait le faire, ici et maintenant, allongé sur le sol sur une cape écarlate en lambeau. Il lui était impossible d'attendre une seconde de plus. Elle était sa moitié, son âme sœur, il était hors de question de risquer d'être à nouveau séparé d'elle avant de l'avoir goûtée, avant de l'avoir faite sienne pour l'éternité.

Lorsque son pouce remonta sur son téton durci, il reprit ses lèvres un peu plus impétueusement et s'enhardit en sentant les mains de Rey repartirent gauchement à l'exploration de son torse. D'un geste sec, il déchira le bas du vêtement qui recouvrait le ventre de Rey, lui faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise, puis il descendit lentement jusqu'à pouvoir embrasser sa peau nue. Les doigts de la Jedi se perdirent dans ses cheveux sombres, appréciant leur douceur pour la première fois. Elle fixa ses yeux au plafond, mais la sensation de ses lèvres sur elle et de ses mains qui avaient repris leur mission de dégrafer son pantalon l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Elle était perdue dans une myriade de sentiments dominés par la peur et l'excitation. Elle savait où il voulait en venir, ou en tout cas elle l'imaginait bien. Elle connaissait la théorie, mais rien ne l'avait préparée à l'envie féroce qui s'appropriait son corps, à la moiteur entre ses cuisses, au feu dans son ventre et au désir impérieux de s'abandonner à lui, de s'offrir corps et âme.

Lorsqu'il l'eut suffisamment dénudée, Ben se redressa à nouveau et, basculant légèrement sur son avant-bras, il déboutonna son propre pantalon, assez pour en dégager son sexe déjà prêt et se rallongea sur elle. Elle eut un hoquet surpris en sentant sa virilité chaude se loger dans le creux de son aine. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir, mais est-ce que ce n'était pas trop grand pour l'endroit où ça devait aller ? Tandis qu'elle restait figée, n'osant plus faire un geste, il bascula lentement ses hanches contre les siennes et le frottement lui arracha un gémissement. Satisfait, il faufila sa main entre eux jusqu'à effleurer ses autres lèvres. Il glissa son index et son majeur en elle, appréciant l'humidité qui les recouvra alors. Sous la caresse, Rey agrippa les pans de son uniforme, ferma les yeux et bascula inconsciemment son bassin à la rencontre de sa main. Elle avait l'impression de faire des loopings dans un X-Wing, partagée entre la peur et l'ivresse.

Après quelques minutes, il retira sa main et elle rouvrit les yeux en le fusillant du regard, mécontente qu'il s'arrête alors qu'elle sentait monter en elle quelque chose d'extrêmement agréable. L'air sérieux de Ben et le fait qu'il place son deuxième genou entre les siens, écartant un peu plus ses cuisses, la rendit anxieuse à nouveau. En appui sur ses mains, il se pencha lentement à sa rencontre et l'embrassa avec une tendresse insoupçonnée, tandis qu'avec un lent mouvement du bassin, il frottait son sexe entre ses lèvres, l'enduisant de la manifestation physique de son désir. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien lorsqu'il se redressa en pressant doucement contre son entrée.

\- Je ne te ferais mal qu'un instant, promit-il.

Elle hocha nerveusement la tête, incapable de prononcer un seul mot et il bascula un peu plus les hanches pour la pénétrer lentement. Le regard de Rey se durcit, ses mâchoires se serrèrent mais elle ne poussa aucun cri, ne grimaça pas, empoignant simplement le devant de son uniforme un peu plus fort. Les yeux braqués dans les siens, elle subissait la douleur sans un mot, sans une larme. Il se retira puis recommença, un peu plus loin à chaque fois. Bientôt, le regard de la Jedi se voila de quelque chose de très différent de la douleur et ses doigts se desserrèrent. Ben accéléra petit à petit, prenant presque plus de plaisir à la voir en prendre par ses actes que par le mouvement de son membre en elle, et pourtant la sensation était stupéfiante. Il se sentait enfin comblé, plein… presque heureux. Après quelques minutes de cette danse voluptueuse, elle fronça les sourcils en sentant l'agréable sensation monter à nouveau en elle. Il accéléra un peu plus le rythme et elle poussa un cri.

\- Ben !

Puis elle rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux tandis qu'il la sentait se resserrer compulsivement autour de lui. Cette sensation, ajoutée à son prénom dans sa bouche, crié dans de telles conditions, l'envoya lui aussi dans les limbes de la jouissance dans un râle.

Enfin, il s'effondra à moitié sur elle, et elle l'accueillit sans réserve, refermant ses bras autour de lui, entremêlant ses doigts à ses cheveux et soupirant dans le creux de son cou.

Ils reprenaient doucement leurs souffles, quand elle le sentit se tendre tout à coup. Il se redressa à demi et leva les yeux vers la sortie. Rey en profita pour descendre une main vers son visage et caresser sa joue marquée par la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait infligée. Avec surprise, elle sentit la Force émaner de lui, passer par-dessus elle en l'effleurant délicatement au passage et être projetée vers la porte. Elle laissa retomber sa main au sol au-dessus de sa tête et il reporta son regard sur elle.

\- Quelqu'un arrive, dit-il simplement avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Elle joua un instant avec le bouton de son col, puis hocha doucement la tête en lui adressant un petit sourire maladroit. Il se retira délicatement, se remit debout et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle reboutonna son pantalon et réajusta sa tunique par-dessus son vêtement partiellement déchiré. Il l'imita, mais il sembla mal à l'aise tout d'un coup, indécis.

\- Tu restes avec moi.

C'était un ordre, mais ça sonnait comme une question, une supplique. Bien sûr qu'elle restait, et pas uniquement parce que c'était la condition pour laisser la vie sauve à ses amis : elle _voulait_ rester, elle ne voulait plus le quitter.

\- Je reste, confirma-t-elle.

Il expira, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte en attendant sa réponse, puis il reporta à nouveau son regard vers la porte. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit avec un chuintement et un général Hux hagard en sortit d'une démarche hésitante. Il embrassa la scène du regard : la salle dévastée, les étincelles qui fusaient encore, les tentures en feu qui tombaient en lambeaux du plafond, les gardes prétoriens à terre, Kylo Ren et la fille debout au milieu de tout ça, puis enfin le corps de Snoke coupé en deux derrière eux. Aussitôt, il dégaina son blaster, mais n'eut pas le temps de tirer ou même de viser l'un d'eux. Ben le désarma d'un simple geste du poignet et la fureur s'empara du général qui, perdant toute mesure, se mit à crier :

\- Ren ! Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Le vaisseau est-il encore en état de marche ? répondit-il d'un ton sec, bien loin de la douceur avec laquelle il s'était adressé à la Jedi.

\- Je… Quoi ? Non, l'évacuation a commencé.

\- Très bien, supervisez les opérations, je prends ma navette, dit-il en s'éloignant, faisant signe à Rey de le suivre.

\- Vous oubliez à qui vous vous adressez ! Vous prétendez pouvoir commander _mon_ armée ? Le Suprême Leader est mort, nous n'avons plus de…

Le général ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par Ben qui, en tendant le bras dans sa direction, utilisa la Force pour l'étrangler.

\- LE SUPRÊME LEADER EST MORT ! hurla-t-il.

Hux tomba à genoux et aspira juste assez d'air pour gargouiller :

\- Longue vie au Suprême Leader.

C'était évidemment la seule réponse à donner s'il voulait rester en vie. Rey posa une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras de Ben et il relâcha son désormais subordonné qui s'écroula au sol en toussant. Hux avait un peu de mal à suivre le cours des évènements. Pourquoi se proclamer Suprême Leader si c'était pour s'enfuir avec l'ennemi ? Mais soudain, à la façon dont Kylo Ren tendit la main à la Jedi et en voyant qu'elle s'en saisissait, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas réussi l'exploit de la faire changer, elle, de camp.

\- Supervisez l'évacuation, Général, et retrouvez-moi sur la base secondaire.

\- B… bien, Suprême Leader.

L'officier les regarda prendre place dans la cage de l'ascenseur et juste avant que les portes ne se referment, il les vit tourner la tête l'un vers l'autre. Le visage de Kylo était dur et fermé, mais la Jedi, elle, souriait doucement.


End file.
